from Master thief to sliver eyed warrior
by goddouirut
Summary: your. normal rwby story slow start ok fights. Some crack&fluff here and there no not that kind. it begins with a small faunus who is homeless and is very very VERY foul mouthed. Who instead trying better himself uses the faunus pity card. to get away most his crimes. but who knows maybe he'll find something more valuable then money. or some shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first fanfiction. So that being said please don't TRY 2 SPARE MY FEELING. IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING IS WRONG. THEN I WON'T IMPROVE so let's hope this story isn't complete dogshit. See ya end of an.**

**Grimm beings of unbelievable horror. though not unkillable. HUNTSMEN and HUNTRESSES people who face down these monsters. Despite the threat of death one mistake away. The life of a huntsmen is ripe with danger. Remnant that is the home of both these beings. And where are story begins.**

**[?] POV **

'Ughhh when is this rain going to stop"

A woman who looked to be in her late-thirties to early-forties dressed in a beige raincoat. complained to herself. This is Amethyst Arc. A proud mother of seven children six girls AND one boy. She had long blonde hair and purple amethyst eyes. with c-cup breast. AND did not look to be chubby despite having seven kids. Weighing only one hundred and forty-five pounds.

She was also wearing a baggy leather raincoat. Along with two pairs of beige jeans.

The reason she was wearing two pairs, being it was freezing cold.

This is the last time I get jade her cookies & cream. In thirty-degree weather . But the face she makes when she's happy is worth it. The mother thought to herself she was so caught up in her thoughts she lost focus. And bumped into small figure. She heard a small yelp and looked down to see a small boy no older than nine. 'Hmm where did you come from?"

**[?] POV **

'Hmm where should I make my mark"

A young voice mused to himself. this is jackal. A nine-year-old homeless dog faunus.

Dressed in rags that barely gave him any protection against the cold he came up to be about four-foot five and was emaciated after not eating for years so that being, he was very thin at about forty-five pounds. With sliver eyes. He also, had long matted white hair that came down to his back. With more darker sliver tips at the edges. His faunus ears also shared similarities, with his hair. Having white fur at the bottom with darker sliver tips.

But to him the fact he didn't have a home or not didn't matter at all him.

The only thing that did was to get some food. She looks like a good one. OHH she even has ice cream. Thank oum. I haven't had it in so long **KEKEKEKE** . I thought to myself. With my sliver eyes glowing with hunger and greed. Alright let's do

this. And so, the nine-year-old dog faunus. Staged his **perfectplan**. Alright all I have to is bump into her and pull the innocent card. After that I just have to run like hell before she catches on. '**KEKEKE**"

it's genius the kid thought to himself allowing a few giggles to escape. I just have to wait and now the hunt's on.

Then he launched his **perfectplan**. While coming up with a sob story. Then did his absolute best to not look to suspicious. Alright now. With that thought. I bumped into the woman.

Hmm where did you come from? **KEKE** she's none the wiser now for the pounce I thought. 'Sorry miss I wasn't looking the right way and bumped into you. So please don't be mad"

It was at this point amethyst noticed the dog ears and tail. Her amethyst eyes became glazed with pity. Oh, he must have had to have bad experience with humans she thought to herself. But she also felt rage at people who felt

the need to cause harm to faunus. He's just a kid he had nothing to do with the revolutionary war. But she pushed aside her anger. Best to not make him think it was directed at him. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you.

The shithead said. To me. trying her best to be as nice as possible. **KEKEKE** shithead's like this really will pity you if say the right things. Now that it's Working just as well as last time too. Now all that's left is the kiss of death. I thought deviously**. **

'Sorry miss it's just that people always get so mad when I bump into them"

They always say mean things. About me like filthy animal and mutt" Sometimes they even throw rocks at me" The boy said while looking up with the biggest puppy dog

eyes he could muster making sure I lowered my ears and tail. _THEY WHAT! _ The mother thought in pure rage as much as she could give. **KEKEKEKE** she's eating it all up. When in doubt play the innocent card.

I can't believe I'm about say this. But thank oum I'm a faunus . Calm down amethyst the woman thought trying her absolute best to not yell at what she just heard. Alright now to end the hunt. '

'Well thank you for not being mad miss. Though May I

get hug. Please it helps the pain" the kid said while sniffling.

'No problem sweetie" **KEKEKEKE** and now the faunus thought. the second she hugged him. he grabbed the ice cream as stealthy as he could. 'THANK YOU!" the boy yelled in pure happiness with his sliver tail wagging and ears perked as high as they could go.

Aww no problem Said my target as she

released the hug. Well see ya miss. With that I bolted. 'IT'S AMETHYST ACTUALLY" I heard her yell in hopes that her voice would catch my ears. IT WORKED **KEKEKEKEKE** TIME TO HAUL ASS. I thought. As I ran a good distance away**.**

**[Amethyst ARC] POV**

What a sweet boy

. Such a shame he forgot to grab a spoon.

I thought to myself. As I began to walk back to the store.

To get the little pickpocket a spoon. And jade some more cookies&cream. Hmm I wonder how he thought that would work I mused to myself at that thought. Walking into the store. My amethyst eyes landed on to the item I was searching for. Grabbing the spoon

. I began to walk to the frozen section. To get my daughter some more of her ice cream. And now I can leave. I said out loud and began walking to the register to purchase the items. Hmm hmm. Alright twelve lien isn't too much with that i purchased both my items. Ten lien for the ice cream and two for the spoon. Hmm hmm. No that will be all the arc said as she began to walk away from the store. Hmm hmm. I will come back soon. and with that the shop keep waved goodbye to his

customer as she waved back Walking out the store. Alright now where is he. The woman said to herself. Finding the tracks, he made when he ran off. I leaned down to place my palm down on the footprint. Alright

semblance don't fail me now. I said in pure concentration. As my semblance began to work. Displaying an amethyst aura clone of the young faunus. That began to show where he ran off to. And so, the mother of seven took off after the aura clone. To the location of the little thief. Ughhh he

better be happy. I'm doing this in the pouring rain. I complained I'm getting soaked. As she said that the water droplets began to soak through her coat and started to soak her shirt underneath. Ha there he is. Best to get rid of the clone. Before he sees me, she thought to herself. Evaporating her aura clone. The arc hid beside the

ally the boy was in. Peering through while making sure to not give to much of herself away. the Faunus have amazing senses she thought. managing to hear him. **KEKEKEKE** this just proves how smart I am **KEKEKEKE** the boy said while laughing his head off. Well someone's happy I thought. Now all that left is prize of the hunt the boy said while beginning to reach for the

lid.** [BOOM!] **that was all the boy needed to bolt from he's crouching position and behind the dumpster. Aww the poor baby the I muttered under my breath feeling sympathy. It's like when sapphire her younger daughter would run as fast as she could to her room when she heard thunder. Hmm he's coming out.

'I-I-I dare to make you that sound again thunder" He said while putting on a brave face. While violently

shaking. Despite the intense stutter at the beginning of the sentence he ended strong. Oh, my oum I just want to hug him like a teddy bear amethyst thought in complete maternal mode. After a minute of no sound. Except the rain hitting the floor. The boy spoke. '**KEKEKEKEKE** that's what I thought thunder you were no match for jackal"

With that jackal began to open the container of frozen goodness. 'Wait I forgot to swipe a spoon from the store" the faunus growled under his breath in pure frustration. 'Ahh Fuck it I

can just eat it with my hands" And so the nine-year-old pulled the top half of his ragged shirt. To stop any rain from getting in the ice cream. Well no time like now to make an entrance I thought.

**[Jackal] POV**

** KEKEKEKE **even thunder is no match for me. I thought to myself feeling smug. No matter how loud it may be. Well time to chow down. But just as the dog faunus begun to scoop out the ice cream with his hand he felt something poke him turning around he saw the woman from before. WHAT

HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND ME MY PLAN WAS FLAWLESS. I thought to myself in pure panic. Wait why does she have a spoon. Panic soon became confusion. 'Hey, you might not want to eat that with your hands" The weird lady said in a caring tone.

'Well why the fuck would you care. I robbed you" I said with confusion lacing my tone. 'I care because you could get frostbite" The woman said before

flicking both my dog ears. 'Shit that stings lady" I whined only to result in getting my dog ears flicked yet again. 'One it's raining and you barely have any clothes if you stuck your hand in there you would lose it and two NO **SWEARING"**

The woman said in a firm no nonsense tone. 'Shit what crawled up your ass lady" I muttered under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear **{FLICK!} {FLICK!}.** Two more identical echoes filled the alleyway for the third time. 'I heard that kid"

the woman said with some mirth.

FUCK this sting's ya know what fuck this I'm calling her bitch from now on though I didn't voice this thought though much to the relief of my poor ears. 'Well here's your spoon take it"

'Hmm how do I know you won't flick my ears again" Cause you didn't swear I'm tough but fair. the bitch said with giggles escaping her lips at look the I was giving her.

'Alright then bit-I mean lady thanks for the spoon" jackal said nervous. Worried that my his slip up would have his dog ears flicked again.

'No problem sweetie just grab it you sound hungry" The bitch said in a gentle tone. As my stomach growled in hunger.  
Hmm I might not want to do that every time he swears amethyst thought fearing she would traumatize him. Besides he caught himself. With that jackal grabbed the spoon and began to eat the delicious frozen treat.

'I haven't had ice cream in so long I forgot how good it is" the young faunus said

as he could feel his ears perk up and tail wagging back and forth. Amethyst watch the boy eat the whole container in under three minutes. Wow kid you were hungry the woman couldn't even keep the disbelief from her voice. He just ate a pint of ice cream in two minutes. The mother Thought in complete shock. Then noticed just how small he was.

Does she think my name's kid well I'll show her. jackal thought to himself. 'Hey, my name's not kid its jackal. And don't

forget it your looking at the best thief in this town" With the small speech done the faunus began to do his signature laugh.** 'KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE **well what do ya, think of that bitch!"** {FLICK!} {FLICK!}. ****FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!****!**

And that brings us to now. A homeless dog faunus rubbing his ears. And a mother with a look of irritation. Oum alive I've never heard a kid swear so much amethyst thought in her head.

Shit. Why'd she have to flick my fucking ears. The foul mouth faunus thought. In pure pain at the torture his poor ears went through.

'Alright kid time to get out the rain" Hnn what are you talking about bitc- uhh lady. I said stopping myself from swearing when the bitch pulled her finger back.

For. Another no doubt painful flick. I thought with a shudder. 'What I mean kid is that you're coming with me" she said with some enjoyment. 'Huh Are you retarded" the sliver eyed thief said. But just as she was about to flick him" '**KEKE** you can't even get mad retarded isn't a swear" he said with smugness.

'Hmm you're right the" bitch said dropping her flicking motion. The young faunus seeing the chance to gloat did. '**KEKEKEKE** suck it cunt" In that spilt second the words left his mouth** {FLICK!}{FLICK!} ****SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

'And to answer your question I'm not My minds in perfect health" Amethyst said while blowing off her finger. But I refuse to let a child die of malnutrition. And hypothermia. When I could've have done something about it. The tone the bitch said it in was full of passion I only thought con men could give.

Hmm. She's a bit of a shitbrain to let someone who robbed her in her house. I thought with a sweat drop rolling of the back of my head. **KEKEKEKE** but I have no problem with that it just means I can steal some serious lien . i thought deviously.

'Ok stupid bitch. Where do you live" jackal grumbled with impatience**. {FLICK!}{FLICK!} '**You mean we" Amethyst countered back. 'And my names not stupid bitch it's Amethyst. Amethyst Arc"

Well I'm jackal like i said before" 'No last name, but I don't need one to kick ass!" the faunus proclaimed while rubbing his stinging dog ears**. 'KEK- "{FLICK!}{FLICK!} **

**ASSSSSSSSSS!**the faunus screamed in pain. rubbing his sore dog ears with more vigor to ease the stinging . Well what are you waiting for kid follow me. Amethyst said while taking point. I'm waiting because you flicked my ears you ear abuser the frustrated faunus thought in pure venom.

But fuck pain I want to see how many valuables are in your house KEKEKEKEKE. I Muttered under my breath while smiling mischievously. While following her out the ally.

But there was a unknow threat that neither knew about**. **

**SNIFF SNIFF ARGGGGH**** HOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL.**

`Two alpha beowolves and four betas were on the prowl. And they could smell a certain GREEDY emotion.

**[Thirty minutes later ]**

FUCK I feel like we've have been walking for hours. But at least we were out of the ally. the young pickpocket thought.

But I'm pretty sure the bitch lives in a cave or some shit of that nature. Ya know considering the fact we where moving through a FUCKING FOREST!

'Shit how much fucking lon-" the faunus began but was quickly silenced by ame- Imean the bitch** {FLICK!}{FLICK!} '**FOR OUMS SAKE! Stop swearing and I'll stop flicking you" she said with pure exasperation. 'How about quit flicking me and I'll keep swearing"

'Do you accept my trade?" the pickpocket said with a cunning smile. **KEKEKE"**

Her only reaction was giving Me a blank stare. Well you haven't said no. I said as I could feel my smile grow smugger**. {FLICK!}{FLICK!} '**Ow what was that one for"

the dog faunus whined.

'Stupidity" Answered the arc mother.

'GRRRRR SCREW YOU!" jackal snarled venomously. But before the bitch could respond.

**HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**With that Sound the two of them stopped their potential argument.**

**[Amethyst Arc]POV**

Kid. I said as quietly as I could. No matter what you see don't yell understand. Gulping the foul mouth brat seamed to understand. As he began to nod. Good now hold on tight with that I picked up the small faunus. And carefully looked around. I don't know how many there are, but my semblance is only good for tracking .

So, it didn't matter how many of the rotten bastard's there were. NOW of all times to leave your weapon at home arc. I thought in anger. But I can't let that get to me. I have to get this kid home safely feeling him tremble slightly against me. I allowed my self to drop my guard to comfort him.

'Don't worry everything's, alright kid" the mother said with as much confidence as she could say. Moving my her to his ears. She began to lightly pet them to trying her best to soothe him. While also felling slightly guilty about flicking them so many times. Then began to get back to the task at hand. How many are there.

amethyst thought reaching down to the soil to put her hand on the many foot prints they left making sure not to drop the kid. Alright focus arc. With that I began to put my clone to work. 'Go scout to see how many there are"

My clone ran off to scout the area to give me a report on the grimm.

'kid you alright" the arc said concern in her tone. 'this isn't shit"

The kid said as low a voice he could. Deciding not to flick his ears. she merely kept petting them. Kid now's not the time to act tough I said. Making **sure **none of the soulless bastard's heard us. 'Yes, it is if I'm not scared them"

'Then the cunt's won't smell me **KEKEKEKE"** He answered with some bravado. While also making sure not to talk to loud.

'Yeah that's true but they can smell things other then fear"

I answered. while trying to keep my own emotions in check. At that he looked somewhat guilty. 'Umm can they smell greed" The kid said while looking at the ground from my arms. I wonder why he said that the mother of seven thought. 'I'm pretty sure they can smell all negative emotions"

I think never paid too much attention in oobleck's classes. When I was still a huntress in training.

But there was no time to think about what negative emotions they could smell.**GROOOWWWLLLLL**

Damn they found us, wait my clone should have warned me. I began to think trying to trace back to my clone only to find the connection dead. Crap I spent too much time worrying about the kid. I didn't pay enough attention to my clone. Kid hold on and with that. I ran as fast as I could making sure not to drop the kid. Damn it I growled feeling myself getting scratched up by their claws. It was at this point I realized something.

They were aiming for the kid. Then I remembered what he said about grimm being attracted to greed. Gritting my teeth as hard as I could. I let pure determination feel my body scratch me all you want but. YOU WON'T HAVE THE KID! I yelled in in anger and pain.

'Don- don't be a stupid bitch" looking down in my arms I saw the boy looking at me with narrowed sliver eyes. I'm the one they want just ME drop me an-** {FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

'don't even dare to finish that sentence Kid!" 'I saw you starving that's why I let eat the ice cream" 'I saw you alone that's why I want you to live with me and my family"

'AND now, you're in trouble and I want to save you" 'A huntress is sworn to protect that's what that means"

'When I signed up for beacon" 'I was the worst student there" 'But I wanted to help save People" 'And I refuse to let a kid die when I could have prevented it" 'So, cram it stay put and let me protect you"

'And don't even think of trying get me to let go. Cause. I won't**"**

**I**

**WILL **

**PROTECT**

**YOU!**

With my pledge made at a volume so loud the brothers themselves could hear it. I can't fail. I'll make it home if it's the last thing I do. With that thought the mother's determination when through the roof.

**[NORMAL]POV**

The grimm began circling trying there best to corner the ark. Or getting that faunus who just leaked with greed but anytime they got close.** [Shrkk] **a loud wet crunch would follow but not from the the ark or the foul mouth thief. But from the grimm. Amethyst used her free hand to rip off one of the spikes of one the beowolf's neck and stabbed it through its left eye socket splattering black blood. **HOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL **

'Aww what's the matter did that hurt" Amethyst said with a shit eating grin as the mother mocked the soullessBeast. I'd better hurry I'm losing to much blood she thought .

As one the many scratches she had gushed with the crimson fluid. Ungg I won't survive this much longer. Amethyst thought in panic. I have to end this. This next move will be my last. The arc thought slamming her palms down.

onto the soil. I had to wait to build up some more footsteps. But the payoff was worth it As twelve aura clones, came to life. With that the mother

cleared her throat. 'ALRIGHT SCATTER!" With that order clone began running in the grimm line of sight. Catching the Grimm's attention. A little confused at what they were seeing they gave chase. After the clone. As the mother blotted the second, she saw, an opening running at a breakneck pace**.**

**[JACKAL]POV **

HOLY FUCK this bitch is crazier I thought with

pure adrenaline filling my veins. From the high speed we were running. Well crazy. But also, a badass.

as the bitch began to gasp for air. 'Huff huff huff ok pretty sure were good plus my house isn't that far You okay kiddo" The second she said kiddo I blew up 'OI MY FUCKING NAME IS JACKAL GOT IT BITCH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{FLICK!}FLICK!} CUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Which brings us to now a mother. With a bunch of scratches

And a white hair silver tipped dog eared faunus. Holding said ears.

FUCK my ears why is it always my oumdamn ears. jackal yelled in his head making sure not to voice this thought. 'Good news kiddo we're almost there" The bitch said with. With a tired voice.

But was cut off by a fucked-up sound**.**

**SNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA**

**RLLLLLLLLLL**

'Fuck there's more of those things" I yelled at her with slight panic. how many are there i'm not that greedy i think. the faunus thought to himself.

Whew she didn't flick my ears. I thought up to her with some joy. Ya know before we get torn to bits. But she didn't have time to respond. Before_ an even more fucked up sound filled the forest__**.**_** CHKKKKK.**

**BLOOD SO MUCH FUCKING BLOOD**. I thought with pure fear and panic feeling the red liquid staining my hair. I could feel her arms weaken dropping me. Rolling to my side after I fell. Only to see amethyst stomach get cut open. 'OI OI BITCH DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE YOU HEAR ME" I yelled at the arc.

While also feeling pure anger at the beast who almost killed one of the few humans to ever be nice to me. 'OI OI"

he yelled trying to get her to stay awake. **GROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL**

**[Amethyst Arc ]POV**

**PAIN WETTNESS WARMTH AND COLDNESS**.

That was all the mother could feel after the grimm cut her open. I could hear him the kid trying hard to keep me awake. Looking over I saw beowolf recover from the lunge. And saw it walk closer to me. Only for the grimm to come to a complete stop. Looking to where the grimm was. Seeing the kid in the Grimm's line of sight. As it began to charge him.

'OH NO YOU DON'T" I yelled with determination and anger. Willing my body through the pain. I have to move mOvE **MOVE!** **CRUNCHHHHH**

Hearing the sickening noise my bones made as grimm's fangs ripped into my skin into me want to cry but I can't have to be strong for him. Feeling the rain pour down my body and wounds I stayed strong managing to kick the grimm off me. I then wrapped the kid arms. 'Don't worry everything's alright"

amethyst said while putting on a smile and petting his head. 'everything's fine" She said losing Consciousness and passing out. Kid. Jade. Jaune. Sapphire. Jewel. Saphron. Diamond. Jane. Johnathan. I'm Sorry and that was my final thought before passing out.

**[JACKAL]POV**

She's joking. She's fucking around. Right? but feeling her go slump I felt myself go cold.

'Why! Why! Why" I screamed myself hoarse. and feeling my ears flatten halfway. And my tail spike straight up. I need to do something but what what?! jackal thought in complete panic.

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

I Yelled in rage. Not caring about the overgrown mutt prowling behind me. Who recovered from her kick.

'DAMN DAMN DAMN WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOO!" To call all of what I yelled screaming would be sugar coating it.

the boy screamed like a banshee.

**Protect her. **Said a distant voice in my head

I NEED A PLAN he thought ignoring the voice in his mind

**PRotECt LIFE**

FUCK OFF I'm trying to think jackal snarled at the voice

**PROTECT THE INNOCENT! **Screamed the distant voice. The words in my ringing in my skull

**'AGRHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK **it feels like my eyes are on fire and someone's trying to put them out by stabbing into them" the young faunus screamed.

But then he felt a aura a power unlike any other then his silver eyes began to glow.

**HOWWWWW-**

Before the alpha could finish the howl to the others of his pack that there was a sliver eyed warrior

**WOOOSSSHHH**

**A** bright light engulfed the area

'Wh-what the shit just happened" jackal said in pure confusion. Before hearing the voice again.

**LIFE IS PURE**

**IT IS FRAGILE**

**AND**

**IT MUST BE PROTECTED**

What in the fuck does that mean? he thought. after the voice stopped. 'I knew I could win there's way a no dumb dog is a match for the greatest thief in remnant"

the young thief said Before doing his laugh '**KEKEKEKEKEKE-"** cutting his laugh short. remembering something oh fuck

AMETHYST he thought in panic. Before moving to the woman's body. putting his dog ears to her chest and listening closely

.

.

.

.

Thump

Thump

Thump

OH. thank oum the boy thought shoulders sagging in pure relief.

with his tail wagging and ears perked back up. 'It's feint but I can hear it"

The young faunus muttered under his breath. Alright let's go home. I remembered she said she has a family in her speech , so I just need to follow the most familiar scent. With that he used his nose to try find a familiar scent to hers.

'FUCK. YEAH. GOT. ONE** KEKEKEKEKEKE** no one can hide from my nose" he yelled with a victorious laugh.

Leaning down to pick the bitch up while making not to fuck with her wounds. 'Shit your one fatass bitch" The young foul mouth faunus said in a strained toned. While walking to where the scent trail would lead him.

[**Arc Family** ]**POV**

She's been gone way to long for just a grocery trip. thought a man with short blonde hair and a shaven beard .** This was Johnathan arc proud father of all seven children in the arc household He looked to be about thirty-seven he had sky blue eyes.**

**Standing at Six-foot six at about two hundred sixteen pounds. Johnathan arc was a big man . That much was simple but despite looking so intimidating he was a gentle bruiser unless you hurt his family. But if you were his family. Then it's different.**

**His wife was usually the one who did the discipline. While he did the cheering up.**

**He was dressed in a sleeveless blue jacket. With a plain white t-shirt underneath. With cargo pants. And beige combat boots.**

Feeling his pants getting tugged on he looked down to see jade with tears stream down her face. Leaning down pick her up to comfort her. The father began to soothe her.

What's wrong sweetie. I said in with a gentle tone. As I heard my daughter sniffle and light cries.

'Is mommy gonna be all right cried the four-year-old. Awww sweetie mommy's gonna be alright. I comforted her as best I could. Pwomise sniffled jade. Promise sweetie but why are you so sad the father said with some confusion in his voice at the way his daughter was talking.

I'm sad cause sniff cause sniff

'IT'S MY FAULT" cried the four-year-old.

'SAPPHIRE" the father yelled. Whats's up pops sapphire yelled back could you bring your brother and sisters down here. I shouted. And heard my second oldest daughter shout back. ALRIGHT POPS yelled sapphire.

**Sapphire. Arc. Is the twin to Diamond. Arc. with both being sixteen but her being younger by a minute. Though Out of all six sisters She was usually the most relaxed and lazy. But that being said it's also why her parents didn't leave her in charge of cleaning duty.**

**She has dark sapphire eyes.**

**Which inspired her name sapphire. She wears a dark blue Hoodie with a white crop top underneath. Along with baggy sweat shorts. Along with being the most endowed having single-dcup breast which is probably why she wears such baggy jacket.**

HEY dad wants us. I said to my twin and older sister. what for asked saphron asked. No clue but it seemed important.

Hmm well I'll get jaune and jane. Saphron said.

Ok I'll get jewel then. Sapphire said leaving her room.

Guess I'll go with down then . diamond said

getting up from her bed.

**Diamond. Arc. Aka the workhorse/tomboy. She often picks up the slack from her younger twin and siblings. And usually helps take care of said younger siblings. Along with saphron. And is usually dressed in tank tops and camo pants. Unlike her sister her name wasn't inspired by her eyes. But rather the time.**

**She was born the night of her mother's wedding along with sapphire. And was given the name diamond for being they're flawless jewel. At least till jewel was born.**

Back in the living room the father went back to calming his daughter down. Aw sweetie It's not your fault. Sniff yes its if I didn't want cwokies&cweam she would be home still. jade said while bawling her eyes out.

You wanted us asked diamond. Yeah. I said. Your baby sister is sad. Because she thinks it's her fault your mother isn't back yet.

'What ahh sis it's not your fault" Said saphron the oldest of the seven said while rubbing her baby sister's back.

'yes it is it my fault" cried jade.

'Hey dad can I hold her" Diamond asked her father. 'Sure here" he said handing her jade.

Alright I'll just tell her what I used to tell jaune she thought to herself. 'Alright kiddo moms gonna be fine. Hmm how do you know. Jade said in confusion. Because she's a superhero" diamond said with an awe filled tone.

'WHAT. REALLY?!"

Jade said with shock evident in her tone. 'Oh yeah and what do you know about superheroes" diamond said waiting for an answer.

'OH. They never lose" jaune yelled with enthusiasm. 'that's right they never lose So, don't worry mom will be fine diamond said "

'Sniff ok" Said jade biting her lip and sucking her tears.

'in Alright kiddo feel better" jewel said. Sniff. Yeah jade said. 'Well then time for bed" sapphire said. Grabbing her younger sister from diamond. 'What but I don't have my ice cweam yet" Jade said with a face full of horror. 'You'll get it when you wake up" Sapphire said walking up the stairs. 'You too jaune"

saphron said moving her ten-year-old brother. 'i'm Guessing from your reaction to diamond's question you still want to be a huntsmen don't you jaune"

Saphron said looking at her younger brother. 'I want to be the hero that saves everybody" Jaune said with determination filling his voice. 'Well hero's also need sleep to be good at fight monster's"

The sister said to her baby brother walking him upstairs. Hmm I wonder where your mother is. The father thought to himself

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

'Is someone at the door?" Jewel said with confusion. At this time of night too. Added jane. 'Well I'll get it" jane said. With that the thirteen-year-old walked to the door. With her dad and sisters close behind in case the unknown knocker meant harm. 'What ca-!" Whatever jane was about too say was cut off by the sight before her.

A kid about four years younger than her covered with grimm blood and human blood. Looking at his back the girl noticed a familiar figure on it.

**[JACKAL]POV**

'Holy fuck I finally made i_t_ **KEKEKEKE" **The white-haired wolf faunus said ending with a weird laugh. It was a real bitch to carry her, but I made it. Moving up the steps. I kicked the door not having enough strength to carry the bitch and knock on the door. It opened And i saw some flat chested bimbo. 'What did you do to my mom" She growled at him. At that the dog faunus felt pure rage.

I save this bitch and break my back carrying her for two miles. IN THE FUCKING RAIN. And this is what I get. No fuck that No one disrespects the greatest thief in town. he thought with pure venom.

'WHAT DID I DO WHO THE FUCK YOU TALKING TO FLAT CHEST!" the thief yelled in anger.

What you say to me?! The dumbass said like she was important. Taking a good look at her I noticed she was similar to the bitch. Except she was way flatter in her chest.

Oh, so this was the right house. **AMETHYST! **I hear someone scream. OH, SHIT this fuck is huge. I thought with some fear. But he only seamed interested in the bitch. Here take her I said trying my best to not swear. Feeling sweet relief at weight off my back I sighed. 'Fuck thank you" But he ignored me to focus on the bitch.

'Ame please please be alright" he cried while taking her to a room in the back. 'So?" Looking up I saw one of the bitches looking at me. 'Why don't you come i" she said in a similar tone to amet-I mean the bitch. Fuck it. She said I was living with her now. Besides what's the difference between her giving me the go ahead to come in than her daughter giving me the go ahead to come in. I thought but not before taking off my top rag.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL GET FROSTBITE! a dyke wearing a tank top screamed grabbing before me I could use the rain to wash the blood off my body. Before a being rushed inside. And having a towel. Wrapped around Me. What the fuck. I thought. OI OI I need to get this blood washed off first ya dumb bitch! I growled. It was then. I met a horrifying fate. That just proved this was her daughter.

**{FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

UGHH that is the most painful type of torture there is. I thought rubbing my ears. 'Fuck at this rate they'll break my ears" jackal growled under his breath. Feeling the towel rub against him.

'Hmm what was that" bitch-jr said with a certain tone. Letting a dog like whine leave my mouth the faunus yelped. 'Nothing nothing at all"

he said with extreme nervousness. As she began to finish cleaning the blood off with the towel. 'So, what happened?" She asked. 'Yeah what was mom doing that made her get messed up like that" Said another one said. Who had some big ass tits and sapphire eyes. Fuck I would die to get hugged by her. I thought with some drops of blood falling from my nose.

**{FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!**

'What did you do that one for" i snarled. 'For being a perv" The dyke said with some venom.

'So, you still didn't say what happened"

Busty tits said. Alright you want the short answer. The long answer. Or the abridged answer. I said feeling smug knowing something they didn't. only for them to look at each other and nod at the same time.

**[ALL ARC SISTERS] **YES! they all yelled making my ears ring.

'FUCK" I yelled. Before continuing. 'I mean you crazy bitches already flicked my fucking ears the least you can do is not make me go deaf!" the thief yelled once again.

**{FLICK!} {FLICK!} {FLICK!} {FLICK!}**

**FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!** **SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

Despite the pain of both the dyke and another one. Flicking my ears. I rubbed them while telling them the whole story.

**AN**** Well that's the end of the first chapter **

**That being said this is my very first story.**

**Let me know where I can improve. And feel free to flame if you want, I'm not going to stop writing the story if you do. For those who might be wondering why some of the sisters weren't talked about don't worry I'm going to make bios for them in the next chapter. Also, jackal swearing will be a common thing. So, if u can't read stories with lots of profanity in them. Sorry but I really wanted to make that his stick besides the keke laugh. Also, for people who are new to rwby. The sliver eyes are canon. Also, faunus are animal people with traits like tails ears gills fins and wings. They also have night vision. And the most important rule of all. IT'S ALSO A GUN.**

**Well see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 aftermath

**Alright chapter two. Aftermath**

**Just wanted to let you know I do read reviews. So that being said thank you ****bartek5552****.  
the tip is greatly appreciated**. **So, with that chapter two aftermath begins.**

**Shock. Fear. Relief.**

That what was flowing through amethyst arc mind at the time

What happened she thought to herself looking around finding herself in a familiar place.

This is our healing room. Letting a sigh of relief come out. Hmm did john find us she thought. Before quickly remembering What happened . "CRAP WHERES THE KID."  
She yelled to herself

"KID WHERE ARE YOU?!" She once again yelled before trying to get up.

Only to be pushed back down wincing at the large bruise she could feel on her back. From when the grimm rammed her. When she blocked the attack.

"relax ame you and the kid are fine" said a familiar voice  
Looking up she found her husband looking at her with worry and relief.

"john you found us?" the woman said with both a mix of happiness confusion and pain. "no ame I didn't it's reversed the kid found us" her husband responded.

"What are you talking about" the mother said in confusion.

"I mean that the kid sniffed out our house and found me and the girl's" The husband said before breaking down.

"amethyst you almost died and the first thing you think about is the kid and not yourself!" The man yelled in fear that his wife would reopen her wounds.

Looking down she saw the gruesome damage. Her arms were heavily stitched up from the onslaught the grimm did to her when she wouldn't give up the kid. Twenty-eight in total. Her chest was heavily bandage with minor swelling and five stiches.

being the second worse wound on her body. The first being her stomach which was the worst out of all of it. It had thirteen stiches. Along with bandaged. And had even began to swell turning purple . Upon a closer look she saw she popped one of the stiches out which made the wound bleed slightly.

Making her wince. "see you even know how bad it is so why would you try to move!" Johnathan yelled with worry. While beginning to put a new stich in that he grabbed from the medicine cabinet. "I Had to make sure he's alright john.

If something happened to him after I told him not to worry. Nothing would Make me feel better" Amethyst yelled back. "Nothing well what about our children" the man countered back. 'That's a low blow john don't bring them into this" the arc matriarch snarled. Furious her husband would use their children to win a, argument.

"It's not low jade was crying her eyes out. Because she thought it was, her fault you were gone" At hat the mother felt guilt.

'I'm going to talk with her after I heal" The mother said. While raising up to look at her husband. ' john I'm sorry I worried you and the kids, but I had to save him" amethyst said with regret at worrying her family. but also, defiance at her husband telling her not to get up to look for him. 'John look at me" she said putting her hand to his face.

'The kid had no one but when I helped him, I saw a scared alone kid. Who had no one. Someone who's eyes showed a boy who lost his innocence far to early. But I saw something in those eyes that I don't even think he knows about . I saw will determination the need to survive but also protect. So, I'm sorry I sacred you but I would gladly do it again." with the speech done the wife moved her arms to embrace and comfort her husband. "I know amethyst I've known for a long time that you love to save other's. but please at least look after yourself when it gets this bad.

Please Don't do something like this again please. Amethyst" john said looking at his wife eyes pleading with her listen . Letting a sigh escape her lips the wife kissed his cheek. 'Look at me Johnathan" looking up to meet the gaze of his wife. "I PROMISE" the lover said in a serious tone. 'Thank you, amethyst," The man said in relief. "No problem sweetie" replied the woman. As they hugged. With the big man trying not to reopen her wounds.

**As the husband and wife began to relax in silence. meanwhile The, living room was ripe with a certain sound**

**{FLICK!}{FLICK!}{FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

"**FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! "**

"**SHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

"**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"**

"**ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

As a certain faunus pained screams ripped through the living room. "Why the fuck do you and your dyke sister keep flicking me!" he growled in anger. They want the full story. With what my thought's were at the time were. 'Because one you planning to rob us two you swear far too much" Saphron said while glaring at him. "Hmm thanks for the for stealing my sister's ice cream" Sapphire said sarcastically. "Ughhh any-fucking-way the bitch was passed the fuck out. But Then I heard some weird ass voice in my head" jackal said while managing to dodge the flick.

**"KEKEKE** you may be the bitch's daughter but you sure as hell don't have her reaction speed" jackal said with smugness. 'But as I was saying this weird ass voice said some shit like protect her. And to the innocent." Then I felt some real fucking pain like some dipshit lit my eyes on fire" jackal said with his ears wilting remembering how bad what ever his eyes did hurt.

"But then I looked at overgrown mutt and just straight fucked his shit up. I looked at him and he turned into ash" jackal said while getting up on the table while throwing his head back. '**KEKEKEKEKEKE **that fuck didn't even know what hit him. They didn't know not to fuck with the master thief of remnant" **KEKEKE-" {FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

'**CUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTT!**"

The dog faunus screamed in pure agony. While glaring at one of the sister's who had on some glasses

**this is jane. Arc. Being the smartest sibling out of all of them. She often handles things like taxes and bills. Despite both her parents telling her she didn't have to. But she wanted to help her parents with stuff like that. She often had wear glasses do to being near sighted. Her hair was cut shorter than most her sisters. Being close in length to jaune but slightly longer. She is nowhere as confident as her twin jewel. But won't hesitate to stand up for her family. She wears a snow-white blazer to match her white jeans along with sandals.**

'Saphron was right you swear far too much. Plus, jaune and jade are sleeping so please lower your tone" jane said pushing her glasses up slightly. 'But I saved the bitch you should be thanking me four-eyes" the faunus said while pointing at her glasses.

**{FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

'**WHHHHHHHHOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"**

With the story finished. The arc sister's had different reaction's. Saphron wanted to get him checked in to a hospital. Sapphire didn't really care and was just happy that her mom wasn't dead.

Jewel didn't believe him. Jane wanted to do in experiment's on his eyes.

Diamond was just relived that neither were dead. 'so, are you still planning to rob us." Diamond said keeping a close eye on him.

'Well I thought about it but the huge fuck in the back. Could rip me in half if he wanted. So yeah that doesn't sound like a good time for me." Jackal said shaking slightly at what the male arc would do to him. If he caught him stealing.

'well then if you aren't going to rob us. Then it's time to get cleaned up come with me and I'll wash you." Sapphire of all people said. It was at the shock of all her sister's though. 'Sapph did you really just volunteer. To do a chore"

Diamond said with shock evident in her tone that her twin would actually do work. There's no way she would do something like that. Without some form of compliant. the older twin thought.

"Hmm what do you mean. The kid still has some dried-up blood in his hair. Which with that matted mess is already a thing by itself.

" she said while pointing at the tangled and bloody mess on his head. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean" asked jackal while rubbing his hair. It wasn't his fault it got so matted and tangled. He lived on the street. Personally, he was just happy it got so long. It dropped past his shoulders and stopped at his hips.

"I mean what I said. Your hair is a bloody tangled mess." Sapphire said. "Tch well fuck you too then busty tits." Jackal said while flipping her the bird. **{FLICK!}{FLICK!}**

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

And so, the lazy twin grabbed the young faunus by his arm to take him to the bathroom. 'Alright kiddo. Take off the rags and get in the tub." Sapphire said turning on the shower making sure not to make it to hot. **SHE WANT'S ME TO TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES. THANK YOU OUM! Jackal thought with blood coming out of his nose. And a pervy smile on his face. **BUT much to his displeasure it was just a normal bath. With sapphire taking the most time his hair. 'Hey kid move over." The sister said taking off her jacket.

And stepping in behind him. With her other clothes still on. 'H-h-hey w-w-w-what are you doing." The dog faunus said blushing heavily and stuttering. 'Kid I ain't gonna do anything to ya so stop being a perv." The sister said giggling at his dejected face. 'Tchh fine. Let's get this shitty bath thing Over with then." He said pouting.

I get my hope's up just to have them crushed. Those anime's lied to me about what. Taking bath with a girl means. He thought with his ears wilting. As the girl began scrubbing his hair.

Man, and I thought it just looked bad. But it's way worse when you feel it. She thought trying to get the knots out his hair. only for the comb to nearly break on the third tug. 'Kid wait here I need to get something be right back.

" With that the girl got out the tub. What the fuck does she need. He thought to himself. Hearing the door open he looked saw her. But she only had a towel on. 'Okay just so were clear. NOTHING is happening.

I just don't want my clothes wetter than they are. " She said walking over to the tub to get back in.

and putting in the detangling shampoo. Oh, my oum his hair is so soft. She thought with some jealously. That his hair was better than hers. but also sad at the mess it had become.

'Kid if your going to have long hair. You need to take care of it." Sapphire said rinsing out the shampoo and combing out the knots. 'Don't you think I would if I could." Jackal grumbled to her.

"no." she replied smirking at the glare he was giving her. Only to notice something amazing about his. Oh my oum his Hair is even longer then jewel's. she thought shocked. She wasn't wrong his hair now pooled into her lap. Along with two natural bangs that almost covered. His eyes. In total his hair was about four feet in length.

So, she leaned forward and pulled his hair back into a makeshift ponytail. his hair had two different textures. She thought in slight awe curly at the roots and straight on top. Running the come from root end.

Once she was finished with his washing and detangling his hair she let go of his hair. Letting it pool back in her lap. She then noticed his ears were getting swollen.

'Hey kid does this hurt?" she said in concern. "Hmm the fuck does what hurt" jackal said before feeling her hands on his ears. Letting out a small hiss of pain. 'Fuck that stings" he yelped. 'Hmm well what about this." She said before lightly stroking his ears careful not too rub to hard. The reaction was almost instant. The faunus let out some small moans. And began huffing.

**You see faunus have animal like qualities. Making their animal traits super sensitive. So, to the sliver eyed faunus. Her petting his ears was the same as getting a massage**.

Well he sure seems to like it. Kind of like our old pet dog. Sapphire thought with a smile.

" ohhhh fuck fuck ke-keep petting! " jackal moaned out at the pleasure he was feeling from getting his ears petted.

' Well best to not defy a master thief. " She said smirking at the arrogant faunus that was now putty in her hands. Before petting with more vigor.

" oh, shit so, so fucking good shiiit !" he moaned falling into sapphire covered lap. Due to the sudden movement it made his hair fall unto his face.

Okay no fucking doubt's now she is defiantly my favorite. He thought at the pure bliss he was feeling. Gone was the pain from earlier now it was replaced by pleasure.

But both were so caught up in there petting haze sapphire from how soft and Smoove his ears were. And jackal from the pleasure. They didn't hear the footsteps.

'Hey sis we heard moaning and thought something happen-." whatever saphron was about to say was caught of from the sight before her.

And her sister's eyes. And there they were. Jackal he had a look of pure ecstasy from having his ears petted. And sapphire who had her hand on said ears. With the faunus in her lap. But that wasn't the thing that made them stop. No, it was the fact that one was naked and the other was only wearing a towel. …

'WHAT THE HELLLLLLLL!"

" ok now I know this has been said to death. But it's not what it looks li-" sapphire said only to be cut off.

And so here we are now sapphire who had a bump on her head. And jackal who was nursing his stinging ears.

' What the hell was that ?! " yelled diamond. " look. The kid just has some soft and Smoove ears. Besides you're the one's that made them swell like that." sapphire said trying not to yell from the pain.

The bump on her head caused. " Yeah had you bitches not flicked my ears so fucking much. Then she wouldn't have petted them. the faunus defended. " See the kid understands." The twin said. The only reaction that was given was very simple.

**[FLICK!][FLICK!][FLICK!]**

"**SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

"Why did you flick me though ?" sapphire asked rubbing her forehead. " you should know the answer to that. Now get out the bath" saphron said.

Wrapping a towel around jackal. " jewel go help him find some clothes." Diamond said to her younger sister. " Hmph fine." Said jewel said in a haughty tone.

**Jewel is the proudest out of her sisters. And being a twin to jane arc. She is spends most of her time in the mall. And premium clothing stores. She often wears dresses and heels. Like right now. wearing a pearl dress with glass high heels. Her hair is the most kept out of her sister's. being three feet in length. Surprisingly she wasn't the one who did her hair. But sapphire who did. The reason being she values good hair care as much as jewel loves clothes. **

"Come with me street rat." Jewel said waving her hand in a dismissive manor. " OI WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE CALLING STREET RAT YA FAT CUNT!" Jackal snarled in rage. " ARE YOU RALLY GOING THERE YOU HOMELESS LITTLE RAT!" jewel yelled back in pure rage at being called fat getting in his face glaring.

"Alright calm down you two " diamond said in a firm tone while pushing them apart. " ughh fine just follow me street rat" jewel said glaring down at the faunus.

" tchh whatever cunt" growled jackal. as the two continue to glare at each other walking down the hall to the clothing room aka jewel's room.

" All right street rat put on something. Not like anything you pick could be worse than what you wore before. " jewel said opening up her closet.

" tchh whatever bitch just move so I can get fucking dressed. " jackal said shoving past jewel. Hmm this doesn't look to shit. He thought. Before pulling out a sliver jacket. White jeans and a black t-shirt. Along with white sneakers that had a sliver line across each side.

" Hmm well your taste is clothing. Is cleaner than your mouth in talking " jewel said with a smirk that the boy actually had some taste in clothes.

" well I did my job now GET OUT MY ROOM. " jewel said before pushing the boy out and closing the door with a slam. " Well fuck you to then cunt. " jackal growled before moving downstairs.

It was then a familiar scent hit his nose. AMETHSYT. With that scent now flowing into his nose he took off after it. Bolting down the stairs so fast he tripped. **THUMP **

Fuck that hurt's but fuck it I can't lose this scent! With that thought dominating his mind. He got up and kept running. Stopping at a door which was locked. **KEKEKE **like that can stop me.

He thought smirking arrogantly before holding his finger to the lock. And unsheathing his claws and picking the lock. **KEKEKEKE **got it. He thought hearing the successful click confirming he unlocked it.

Or so he thought it was really Johnathan. " where did you come from short stuff " he said looking down at the small faunus almost missing him

" holy fuck I thought you were tall before. " jackal replied before hearing a familiar voice

" language brat" Said a certain arc mother. " OH, THANK FUCK I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA FUCKING DIE BUT YOU'RE FUCKING HERE THANK OUM! " jackal yelled with pure joy and running to the mother wrapping his arms around her. Making her wince.

" Oh, so then I take it you missed me then right kiddo " amethyst said looking down at him deciding not to flick his ears or push him off.

While also noticing that there were becoming swollen. Oh, he must been with her daughters. Amethyst thought. While noticing the new clothes. And cleaner and longer hair. Oh man now I'm going to have to get jewel shampoo but also some shampoo for him. She thought cause she refused to let his hair get like how it was before.

" uhhhh NO I didn't fucking miss you. It was just that I took a lot of time to bring you here. I didn't do that just for you too fucking die" jackal said avoiding the mothers gaze so she wouldn't see him blushing "But It's Not like I fucking give two shits about you got it bitch.

" jackal said blushing at the fact that the mother knew he cared. But that was nothing she had any business knowing. " Hmph whatever you say kiddo" amethyst said smiling because she knew he was just saying that.

" wow you must have pretty strong to fight a beowolf and then carry me home. " amethyst said while petting his ears. " OHH you have KNOW fUCking idea." Jackal half moaned out due to the fact his ears were getting petted.

He could've run but instead he chose saved me. Amethyst thought before catching what he said " Wait kid. what's that supposed to mean. " the mother said her voice promising pain. So, the boy responded.

Ignoring the danger flag the husband was trying to subtly warn him not to talk. " I mean your one fatass bitch. What else could I mean.

" The faunus said feeling the petting stop. Looking his heart stopped. The woman had a look of pure rage hearing the door slam closed. He turned and saw the huge man running in pure fear.

" you're on your own short stuff!" the man yelled out to the soon to be dead faunus. The fuck that supposed mean. He thought in confusion. " kiddo I'm Sorry " the mother said with her hair covering her face.

" what the fuck you are talking about bitc-" and then the faunus was about to say but was stopped by a familiar sound.

**[FLICK!]FLICK!][FLICK!][FLICK!]**

And so that sound was the only thing that left the room.

End of chapter

**Well chapter two out let me know what you think. And no there will no lemons. I just did that to make fun of the bath and faunus trope. So there will be more of those but no lemons. Well let me know what you think about the rest of the sister's the reason why I didn't do one for saphron is because. She's a real character so just look her up and that's what she looks like. That being said ii won't do one for jaune either. With being said se ya next time peace. END OF AN **


End file.
